lifeless
by marmia days
Summary: her eyes were empty, passionless yet most frighteningly ...lifeless.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n I just wanted to say that this story has been transferred from my fiction press account seeing as how I couldn't bring myself to finish it in its original form so hopefully it will be finished as a dramione cross your fingers and wish me luck.**

When Draco awoke it was to a sight that he had fervently wished for. Yet he never wanted to see again. He looked into Hermione's's eyes and saw not the anger or pride in her eyes which he was so familiar with. But instead cold resignation practically spilled from her pores. He didn't have to look in her eyes to see it. But when he did it was like a blow to his stomach. He likened the look in her eyes to that of a man being led to the gallows with no hope of a reprieve. But even worse than the haunted look in her eyes was what was missing in her eyes. There was no fire her eyes were cold, empty, lifeless.

**An/ I promise the next chapter will be more interesting (and longer)**

**well to me at least **


	2. Chapter 2

_The prologue after chapter one aka father son talks (and threats)_

"Draco you remember Hermione granger right?" Lucious Malfoy asked his now perplexed son.

"Yes what about the know it all mud blood." Draco replied lazily.

"Well you see 'Hermione' is your betrothed." Lucious Malfoy said putting emphasis on Hermione's name.

"Draco are you alright?" Lucious asked when Draco failed to reply.

"_How_" Draco replied in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Well the Malfoy family has a mirror sort of like the mirror of Erised. However this mirror shows the next lady Malfoy. She will possess all of the qualities of a malfoy bride such as poise, grace, elegance and _spirit." _The last word was whispered with a hint of sarcasm and deep malice.

" Well obviously there's a way out of this seeing as how mother dearest has no spirit whatsoever. So just tell me how to get out of this and we wont wind up tainting our pure bloodline." Draco said unconcerned now that there was a way out of this monstrous farce of an engagement.

" That's because son, pureblood wives are different from Malfoy wives thus the Malfoy wives must be broken in. So I suggest you get your game plan set up because from what I've heard Ms. Granger has more spirit than my dear sweet _Narcissa.."_ The name was said with a mix of obsession and disdain as Lucious Malfoy said his 'beloved' wife's name.

"I think I will enjoy breaking dear sweet _Hermione. _However how in the world are we going to get her to agree?" This was said in a tone that assured the listener that he only asked for propriety's sake seeing as how he already knew the answer.

"Its simple Draco a few generations ago the Malfoys bribed the ministry to make a law making it impossible for the chosen bride to refuse unless he or she wants to die by means of torture and the killing curse but first she must watch as her family and friends are put to death before her very eye's. Lucious explained with a deeply disturbing smirk transforming his face from somewhat prideful and angelic to downright hellish.

"let the breaking games begin" Draco said with a smile

"yes let the breaking games begin" luscious agreed

**a/n so do you like it please review **


	3. peaks and valleys

_**A/n I am not blond my name doesn't start with a j and I'm not a millionaire. Still think I'm J.K?**_

_May 26, Friday_

_Dear diary,_

_Today Kingsley told me that he needed to talk to me about something! As you know there has been talk of him retiring so maybe he wants to give me his seal of approval! Wouldn't that be great? In other news my horoscope said "__**brace yourself for the storm is coming and your soul may not make it through**__." I wonder what it could mean? I know that I don't believe in divination but wizarding horoscopes are scarily accurate. I hope it won't get in the way of my (hopeful) promotion. Oh well I shall not worry for the future is uncertain and the present never happens!_

_8:00 _

_Dear diary,_

_I know after the Ron incident I vowed to never do two entries on the same day as it allowed me to wallow in my sorrow. But I feel I must make an exception. Kingsley did not want to talk to me about my upcoming promotion but rather my upcoming marriage. I hear your shock diary for when have I ever announced my intention of marriage? Sadly diary it gets worse according to Kingsley there is a ministry decree saying that I Hermione granger must marry he Draco Malfoy by the months end. Why oh why is fate so cruel? I must go now diary my husband calls._

**A/N sorry for the long period of time between updates I knew how it was going to start and how it was going to end but sadly no middle ughhhhhh. Shout out to Summer Orchid you're my first story alert congradulations! And now a little hint for the end there is going to be alternate chapter yayyyyy. **


	4. alot can happen in a year

Saturday July 30

Dear diary,

I know I haven't written in a while I guess I couldn't face writing what happened down on paper because it would make it more real. However I can no longer avoid it. I'm married I have been for two months and that's not even the worst part. The worst part is that I am cut off from the world. I'm not allowed to see any of my friends and if another dark lord rose to take voldemort's place it could be years until I found out. Seeing as how the library only updates once a year and I only have access to the treasured tomes after they've been here at least five years. Oh diary how I long for the girl I used to be. If I could leave here I would curse whoever first thought that the state of the body reflects the state of the mind. For while my hair has never been more healthy and shiny than it is now and my eyes have never been more bright it's all because of a massive amount of potions for my hair and unshed tears give my eyes their special luster. Oh diary I know my future is to be the next Narcissa her own child doesn't see her as a mother but as a faceless woman always at his father's beck and call so broken she doesn't even hunger for scraps of affection but just obeys her spirit broken and buried inside her mind. If that was how the pureblood Malfoy bride turned out then what about the mud blood?

Thursday august 30

Dear diary,

I love him. I love the way he acts when he thinks I'm not around. I love his laugh and how he's nice to the house elves even when he only does it when I'm not around. Oh diary at least my worries of turning out like Narcissa are unfounded for I could never stop hungering for scraps of his affection and I will never stop dying inside when even that is denied me. Oh how I hate my dirty blood for even if I morphed into the perfect pureblood bride I have so tried to become running through my veins will always be rivers of mud.

**A/n for the record Hermione didn't change in a month the second entry is one year after the first. Also check out my new story and vote on my profile on who you think the devil in the poem should be. Next chapter is a little more insight into Draco's actions whoo!**


	5. Senile old men and a pot of plots

**A/n hi everybody guess what I am now committed to updating every Wednesday yayyyy!**

**Soooo I noticed only one person voted on my poll come on people please vote. Also this chapter may seem kind of random but it is very important to the plot development. That and because my creative side is currently grasping at straws. Anywhoo I got a few stories coming out soon so check them out if you want to.**

"I'm disappointed in you Draco" were the first words out of Lucious Malfoy's mouth. As his son walked in and took a seat. "_What no hi how are you? Thank goodness you have a lot of money because your charm and etiquette leave a lot to be desired. "Draco bitterly replied inside his mind. _However instead of that rude retort Draco simply replied "what have I done to disappoint you father?" this was said with a slight bow to the elder gentleman.

"The mud blood remains unbroken and yet you still seem loathe to use your sure fire ace in the hole._" _Came the exasperated reply.

"And what might that be father please enlighten me." Draco drawled.

Why the ace in the whole is the library of course you idiot boy. Take it away and Hermione granger will break. Good god Have I raised a simpleton that you can't seem to do such a simple task?" lucious shouted unable to contain his fury.

"No but obviously your mind has dulled with age old man. This is Hermione granger we're talking about. If I deny the use of books she won't break she'll shatter and I don't feel like being stoned every time I go outside because I made the brightest witch since Rowena ravenclaw herself go so insane she had to be committed to a mental asylum. I do believe the ministry wouldn't even be able to save me from a lynch mob. And potter himself…. If I do that to Hermione and the ministry does nothing I have no doubt he will raise an army and overthrow the ministry itself for doing that to her. And I don't know about you but a rebel potter scares the hell out of me." Draco coolly replied. "Now I must bid you adieu I don't have time for senile old wizards." And with that the younger wizard exited the room.


End file.
